The disclosure relates to image sensors and, more particularly, to image sensors using paired photoconversion devices for auto-focusing (AF) and other functions.
An image sensor is a device that converts optical images into electrical signals. With increased development of the computer and communications industries, there is an increased demand for high performance image sensors in a variety of applications such as digital cameras, camcorders, personal communication systems, gaming machines, security cameras, micro-cameras for medical applications, and/or robots. Accordingly, there is an increasing demand for imaging devices or image sensors with high performance.